A drunken call
by gaia-x-goddess
Summary: Jack recieves a druken call from Ianto which leaves him considering their relationship. Jack/Ianto, obviously. Please review! Complete...i think :
1. Chapter 1

Well, i think Jack/Ianto fliff rules so i had ago but...it's not very good.

I'll take it off probably soon.

But anyway-please review!

I'm working on some better stuff this is just to see what kind of stuff works or not etc.

Like i said-not very good.

It had been a long day and Jack was in bed

It had been a long day and Jack was in bed. This is not to say that he was tired, oh no. He didn't get tired. But he liked to sleep. It was a way of calming down after a long and hectic day.

He wished Yan was there, calming down with him.

But…he shouldn't wish that because…Yan should just be a casual shag, not a lover. Not ever a lover because he would die and Jack wouldn't.

Dammit! He knew he couldn't love Ianto-so why did he feel as if he did…?

Ah well. He'd have to figure out his emotions some time. But they always got on top of him somehow. Like paperwork. And Ianto.

No! Stop thinking of him!

Does he feel the same way…?

Ask him.

No!

You'll never know.

I don't want to say anything.

But you want to know.

Jack sighed. If Ianto was here he wouldn't be thinking like this.

Just then his phone went.

…The Hub is calling you…

"Hello?"

"Jack, thish ish Ianto. I'm calling to shay-"

"What the hell are you doing there at this time of night?"

"I wash in the pub and then I came here becosh I needed to phone you to shay-"

"Are you still in a mood with me?"

"No Jack, I wash in a mood now I'm not but I'm going to quit Torschwood becosh I love you. Why can't I love you?"

"Yan, are you drunk?"

"I had only ooooooone drinky-poo Jack. Drinky-poo. Hehehehe-"

"Well, sleep there, okay? Don't go anyway and drink some water. Owen will be really pissed off at you in the morning."

"I lovesh you Jack." Ianto slurred.

"Me too…I need to speak to you tomorrow okay?"

Jack put the phone down, ignoring a faint tear.

He loves me. Stupid Ianto drowning his sorrows. But he said he loved me…

Yeah-shall i update? Make thsi chapter better first? Please tell me!

He was drunk.

But he said he loved me.

He was drunk.

Oh boy, is he going to have a hangover!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks very much to Jantofan and Helen Pattskyn for reviewing. Glad you liked it:) Sorry about the last chapter, the little bit i wrote at the end got moved up to the middle of the story. Sorry!_

_I really hope this is good!_

It had been a long day and Jack was in bed

It was very early but Jack was up. He couldn't sleep after that phone call from Ianto and besides, he couldn't stop worrying about him.

Ianto never got drunk. He was too sensible for that. Yet there he was-drunk.

Jack had heard drunken people and he had heard **drunken **people and Ianto was **drunk**.

Definitely.

So he had decided to come early and let himself in.

He met Owen on the way in.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Ahhhh…nothing…just couldn't sleep." Jack had tactfully avoided mentioning Yan just in case he wasn't there or it did turn out to be a dream.

Not that Jack had dreams of course.

"Yeah-nothing. Isn't it a bit early for you too Owen?"

"I, um, had some reports."

"Yah? I didn't know you did reports Owen…" Jack teased.

"Um…Tea-boy keeps nagging me."

Crap, Ianto again. Why did every conversation seem to involve him somehow? If only he could stop thinking of him.

…he said he loved me…

Damn! Why couldn't he stop this?

Oh. Owen was watching him. Had he said something…?

"Um…?"

"I said-Gwen phoned in and said she was going to be late today. Apparently she couldn't get through to you?"

"Really? Well, let her, she's been through a lot lately…the wedding and everything."

"Jack are you okay? You seem a bit…pre occupied…"

"I'm just…you know…I'm fine."

"Yeah." Owen said sceptically.

"Yeah."

They entered the Hub. Tosh was already there, tapping away at the main computer.

"Hey, Tosh! Ianto in? I could really do with some coffee…" Owen asked. Jack froze, waiting for her reply.

"I just got in. Ianto hasn't responded when I called out hi, but he could be asleep."

Just then the door opened and Ianto walked in.

He was wearing the same suit he had yesterday. There was vomit down his shirt and he lurched unsteadily from side to side.

"Hey! Itsh Jack…Jackie Chan. Hehehe…and Tosch and Owen and Owen again…"

"Were you drinking all last night?" Jack demanded.

"Nope…urgh-" Ianto swayed and collapsed. Jack was already there, waiting for him to fall. He caught the younger man and laid him down.

"Okay, you guys-I think Owen better take a look at him. He was drunk last night-he rang me. No, it was him. I think he's got alcohol poisoning. Tosh-you can carry on with what you were doing…"

Jack wandered into his office. He'd got good; when he was young, at stripping people and he'd quickly found the letter in Ianto's pocket. He took it out and looked at it.

_Dear Jack,_

_Ooh-what does the letter say? Um...well i think i know! Please review, anyway!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, so much to everyone who has reviewed and put this on story alert etc. I can't tell you how great it is...but you probably know anyway. I could try to explain but then we'd need Owen to revive you all.

Thanks!

Enjoy reading, i did writing ;)

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't know how to say this which is why I haven't tried to tell you in person. I'm quitting Torchwood, Jack. I'm quitting it and I'm going to retcon myself…wipe all the memories away. It's too painful Jack. I can't tell you why, just in case…well, if you know what I mean then I guess I've made a big mistake._

_Don't tell the others why. That's if you know why._

_Don't hunt me down, _

_Please._

_I'm going to leave this on your desk and go and have a drink._

_So,_

_For the last time,_

_Yours truly,_

_Ianto_

_XxXx_

_PS I found something strange in my desk. It's on the main table._

_PPS I set the coffee machine to the right settings but even so, don't let Owen near it._

_PPPS Actually, I guess it doesn't matter to me now._

Jack wiped the tears from his eye angrily. Thank God Ianto had got so drunk (it seemed he had been slightly drunk whilst writing this, actually.)

He knew exactly what Yan meant in the letter.

He had to tell Yan he felt the same way before…well…before…

…before something else happens…

But what if Yan hadn't meant that at all? What if he had been talking about something normal?

Could he risk telling Yan, only to find out he had embarrassed himself when the other man hadn't meant it?

No.

No, he couldn't.

Meanwhile, Owen was inspecting Ianto.

"Great. Give my the idiotic tea boy, Jack, why don't you? Its up to him when he gets drunk-why'd he come into work anyway? If he'd stayed at home then I wouldn't have to deal with this…" he muttered.

Just then Ianto stirred. He grunted.

Owen could have warned him about the vomiting and the headache.

He presumed Ianto had been drunk before.

He could have told him that if he tried to get out of bed he would collapse.

He presumed Ianto had had a hangover before.

Obviously not.

Owen heaved Ianto back onto the bed.

He laughed gleefully- "you are going to feel so ill later…Now then…here come the results…"

He went over Ianto's words, again and again.

"Jack, I wash in a mood now I'm not but I'm going to quit Torschwood becosh I love you. Why can't I love you?"

"I love you."

…love you…

…love…

He must have just been drunk.

Maybe he should just ask Ianto.

Actually…that wasn't a bad idea.

Oh yeah…he might have to wait until Ianto was better.

Which meant he had to stop Ianto leaving, when he was better.

_What should I do? Lie on top of him? Until he wakes up?_

Jack smiled. Actually…that wasn't a bad idea.

It wasn't love, of curse.

It could never be love.

He couldn't love.

The realisation stung Jack inside. He could never love…because he could never die. Ever.

He wished…he wished he was mortal.

_Please review because i love the encouragement! I try to read everyone who's reviewed profile and at least one of their stories-which, so far, i have really enjoyed!_

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or put this on alert-it makes me so happy! I'm glad people are enjoying this because that's what i write for. I mean, a story which bored people to death wouldn't be much good, would it?_

_Thanks:)_

It wasn't as if Ianto often got drunk.

In fact, he was a perfect, healthy man.

Working for Torchwood, you had to be.

But he had heard many tales of alcohol _taking your sorrows away_ and had thought…that sounds like a good idea…

Because, the truth of the matter was, he loved Jack.

And Jack…didn't.

To Jack, he was just…a hot water bottle…someone to cuddle, to keep him warm then discard at the ed of the night…

_A casual shag…_

He had decided that it wasn't worth being with someone who didn't love him.

Surely, in the whole wide world, he could find someone to love, who loved him back?

That was the plan-retcon himself then find someone.

But…Jack had been his life for the last few years and forgetting all of that…could he let himself?

Why not think it over a drink or two?

That was the plan.

Jack stared at the object on his desk.

It was a phone.

It wasn't his phone.

It was someone else's phone.

That Ianto had found.

It was a Samsung-Nokia 3455 from the future.

It was Captain John's phone.

He must have dropped it, the last time he came here.

And Ianto had thought it was important…

Jack crushed the phone beneath his foot.

John wasn't in his life anymore.

He didn't love him anymore.

He couldn't let that happen to Ianto.

_I'm sure he loves me…I want to be a part of his life, like he is of mine…_

Toshiko stared at Jack.

"Well…I can try…but it is a big risk, Jack…"

"I know…we'll ask him first, obviously."

She stared at him over her shoulder.

"Please, Tosh?"

She relented.

"All right-I'll do it."

"Thanks Tosh-"

"I know you love him."

Jack stared at her, a little lamely.

"How? I didn't even realise myself, properly…"

"I'm a woman. Remember?"

Actually…he never thought of Tosh in that way. He loved her, sure, as a friend but as a woman…she was just…Tosh…what he'd do without her…she had made most missions much easier, she was cheerful and she always stuck up for you.

He suddenly felt a lot kinder towards Tosh. He really didn't compliment her enough. And Gwen. He really should be nice to Gwen more.

Hell-even Owen…

Jack even felt a lot kinder towards Owen.

Tosh was grinning at him.

"Love does funny things, doesn't it…?" she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Yeah, it does."

He headed towards the medical bay before realising-

"Tosh-who'd you love then?"

She just smiled secretively and turned back to her computer.

And Jack turned towards Ianto, and his future.

_Should i write another chapter, to finish it off? I don't see it as complete yet-what do you think?_

_Thanks for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow...thank you so much for the reviews...its been great. I couldn't quite finish this of properly but i think its okay now._

_I might redo it later...if i think of a better ending._

_Thanks again ;)_

It hurt.

His head...it really hurt.

Blearily, Ianto sat up, looking around.

When he was sure he could get up without vomiting, he did so.

He even managed a few wobbly steps before he had to sit down.

Right.

What had happened…?

He remembered being sad, realising he loved Jack, who could never love him.

He remembered deciding to escape Torchwood.

So…did the retcon not work?

Actually…he remembered alcohol.

Lots of alcohol.

And a phone…or a letter…but that might have been a dream.

"Shit…" he swore as he tried to work out what had happened.

He then realised someone was watching him.

Jack.

"Um…" he mumbled, towards Jack.

"Here, Owen knocked this up. Should help…but nothing gets rid of a killer hangover and trust me…I'm the expert…"

Shouldn't Jack be laughing?

Ianto knocked back the drink, grimacing as he did so-it was disgusting.

"So…"

"What do you remember?"

"Not much." Ianto admitted.

"This doesn't ring any bells…?" Jack showed Ianto his letter (which now looked very worn.)

"No…"

Jack paused. He could, if he choose, turn away now…never tell Ianto…

_Don't be stupid. He's the best thing in your life. _

"Ianto…I know you were planning on leaving us…and I can't stop you. But I can damn well try. I know you love me…"

_Crap, _thought Ianto, _what the hell did I do when I was pissed?_

"And I know how unfair that is. Yan, you'll die…but I never will, ever. I'll watch people I love wither and die while I stay healthy…Yan, can you even imagine that? I can't-and it's happening to me!"

He shook himself but Ianto wasn't paying attention. He knew what this meant- Jack couldn't love him because he was nothing in his life and would just wither and die away…he was nothing to Jack but a body…

"Yan, I promised myself the best thing to do was never love again. Then people I cared about wouldn't be harmed…and I wouldn't have to lose again and again…"

"Yeah, right. I love you Jack-you said it yourself. That's why I'm leaving-because its so unfair…don't put me through a lecture as well!" he joked, but inside, his last shred of hope was gone…

"No, Ianto. You can't share my life…but I can share yours…"Jack edged towards him slowly. "I took a while to realise-in fact, it's thanks to you and your alcohol that I did realise but…Ianto Jones…"

_Don't say it…You can't mean it, so don't say it…_Ianto begged him silently.

"…I love you…"

Jack's words burst through a cloud as his lips met Ianto's passionately. In that moment, both men knew that this wasn't a joke…this was _real…_

Jack broke away from the kiss first.

"I want to be there, in your life, Ianto Jones. I want you…I want to always remember you as my lover…"

"I…want you too…I think."

"You think…?"

"I know. But if you ever don't want to…because it will hurt you…you just have to say…"

"That'll never happen." Jack reassured him.

Then Ianto found himself being kissed…it was full of love…

_How could I not know that I loved him…?_

Jack strode into the Hub.

"Okay…Ianto…ready for your surprise?"

"You bet…"

"Okay…Tosh…flick the switch…"

The lights went dark and the room filled with light and song…a wonderful song that filled Ianto's heart with joy.

He turned to Jack who, he was glad to see, had tears in his eyes as well.

"It's beautiful Jack-what is it…?"

"It's the sound of an alien Ianto…this is the wonder of the universe. It's not all weevils you know…I want to make your life worthwhile. I want you to know that…in all the universe…there are as many songs as weevils. You never hear them all but they're all so…beautiful…"

He drew the younger man into a hug and kissed him as they danced with the wonder of the universe.

"I never get tired of them, Yan. I want you to know this…because Torchwood doesn't realise it. The universe is happy and joyful and…full of love. Owen, Tosh, Gwen…come and listen."

"I love you…" Ianto whispered. "You really did this for me?"

"I want you to be happy."

"I will always be happy, with you."

"Me too."

The alien smiled through its song. Love inspired the song and here, in this dingy little city, it could let itself sing freely, in the presence of true love.

_True love is eternal…I will remember you, always._

Jack tried to make Ianto realise this and perhaps he did because he gripped Jack harder then before as the swayed in time to the love.

_Well..that was it. This stories had great review so thank you so much and I'll write another Janto fic soon...so watch this space! (Soon is when i can think of a story...)_

_I think this one is finished now...although it didn't really turn out right somehow. Maybe its just me being a perfectionist again...but its missing something...anyway, please review!_


End file.
